Improvements in medical devices and related technologies can be directed to devices for treatment, procedures, evaluation, patient care, and other needs. With the ever-increasing costs associated with prolonged hospital stays, improvements have been sought to improve the healing and, consequently shorten the duration of a typical patient in the hospital. One area of particular concern for hospitals, long-term care facilities, and individuals alike is in the area of wound treatment.
Wounds can develop as a result of accidents, surgical procedures, and other factors. For example, patients who are confined to rest for extended periods of time may develop decubitus ulcers as well as other conditions related to the confinement. Decubitus ulcers, in particular, can be causes by one or more factor, such as pressure, friction, shear and moisture. Treatment of these ulcers can be further complicated where the location of the ulcers are further irritated due to, for example, incontinence.